Tododeku I love him
by moniluvsbakugo
Summary: Todoroki and Izuku don't even know each other yet but when they one day meet immediately fall in love at first sight. Due to their attraction they start dating. When they share a dorm and are accepted they feel unstoppable.


**Chapter ****DISCLAIMER****: I dont own My Hero Academia or any of the characters and this contains yaoi ships so if toy dont like that LEAVE. also ill update every few days so stay tuned...**

**Izuku's pov**

I've just gotten back from the beach and i dont feel different. I mean yeah I feel like I hust swallowed a hair but other than that I feel fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**About 3 hours later**

I've never actually seen UA up close. It feels like a dream where you just can't believe you're in it.

**Izuku: Woah its so cool!**

[shove]

**Todoroki: Hey watch it**

I just realize that I've bumped into this boy who surprisingly I recognize. He's Endeavors son, Todoroki and he looks super intimidating.

**Izuku: Sorry I just--**

Suddenly my mouth stops moving and I'm completely flustered. I dont know why but then I start blushing uncontrollably.

**Todoroki: You look a little unprepared, are you sure you are in the right place?**

I don't know what to say so I just shrug and drift off into the crowd. While I'm walking the only thing im thinking is WHO IS HE? With that hair and that attitude he's bound to have a powerful quirk. Only time will tell.

**About a few minutes later after everyone gets settled in.**

I'm finally at the door and I doubt anyone will notice me. Suddenly I hear foorsteos behind me and when I turn I see its Todoroki.

**Izuku: Oh hi Todoroki I didn't see you there!**

Todoroki doesn't answer and continues toward the door. Suddenly he puts his hand beside me making it where I can't move away. Then I realize he is just trying to open the doorknob. **WAIT I DON'T LIKE HIM?**

**Todoroki POV**

**Mineta: You're Endeavors son right?**

**T****odoroki: Yeah and why are you drooling.**

**Mineta: Cause of her. [points to Momo]**

I look over and see her. She's kinda cute but not really my type.

**Todoroki:I mean the other girls are cute too.**

**Mineta: Ooh. Who do you like?**

I look over at Momo and the others but none of them really intrigue me. Then I look around the room and see the boy that I bumped into. He's got the floofiest green hair, the most beautiful green eyes, and a laugh that could make anyone smile. He's ADORABLE.

**M****ineta: Hey earth to HALF AND HALF!**

**Todoroki: Don't call me that.**

I then avert the situation and move over by the one boy I know.

**Todoroki: Hey green h--**

**Izuku: Hi Todoroki!**

He seems happy to see me but I need to know if he likes me too.

**Todoroki: Hey--**

**Mr. Aizawa: Open you textbooks to page 295, today we will be learning about your quirk regulations.**

My one chance to talk to him is passed up like the wind.

**A few hours later into hero training (Im too lazy to record their entire day)They have just finished English and are getting lunch.**

**Izuku: So do you where do you want to sit Uraraka?**

**Ochaco: Let's sit over there by Iida**

There is my chance to talk to him. He is right there and all I have to do is walk over to him.

**Todoroki: Hey um Midoriya (taps Izuku)**

**Izuku: Yeah Todoroki!**

His bright eyes looks so green and he looks so happy. Do I really want to drag him into my mess. As selfish as it sounds I really don't care. I just want to talk to him at the least.

**Todoroki: So do you want to eat together?**

**Izuku: Well I was going to sit with Uraraka but sure!**

I head over to a empty table with Midoriya and sit my tray down on the table. Midoriya sits next to me and starts eating.

**Todoroki: So what's your quirk?**

**Izuku POV**

Oh no I knew this situation would happen at some point. I can't exactly tell Todoroki that I inherited a power from the #1 hero All Might himself

**Izuku: Well my power is complicated.**

**Todoroki: How?**

**Izuku: To make it a short story I can channel a ton of power into any spot if my body and yeah! The only downside is that I break my bones after using so it's like one time thing.**

At least I didn't completely lie.

**Todoroki: Well my quirk is fire and ice. I can use my old man's flames on side and my mom's ice on the other, but I never use my flames in battle.**

**Izuku: May I ask why?**

**Todoroki: My dad's a bastard and that's all there is to it.**

Suddenly the mood changes and Todoroki gets all tough. I don't know what to say except Im sorry.

**Izuku: Hey it's okay, my dad left me when I was little too. Don't know why but he did so now it's just me and my mom.**

I then pat Todoroki on the back and try to make him feel better.

**Todoroki POV**

What is this feeling? I'm blushing and my heart feels like it's going to explode. I wish I could just kiss him right now, but instead I do something utterly stupid.

**Todoroki: Sorry Izuku but I have to leave, nice eating with you.**

As I walk away the only thing I think is oh my gosh I think **I LIKE HIM!**

**_Stay tuned for my next chapter and I will see you next week._**

**DISCLAIMER: Any constructive criticism is allowed. NO HATE. Also I did make up the part about Izuku's dad. I don't know what happened to him so I filled in that part.**

**_Bye guys and thanks for reading._**


End file.
